victoria,katleen and the olimpians
by pinkrose13
Summary: As i stood there helpless as thoughts men went at my sister i wont stand for it! that's when things started going wired..
1. Chapter 1

**My oc characters are daughters of Hades the god of the underworld brother to Zeus and Poseidon. My characters are twin sisters named Katleen and Victoria they are also called kitty and tori they are treated different hope you this story it is my first time writing a story**

**prologue**

Ever since we were children we were looked at like we were.. different. sometimes when we would get mad we start to smoke. Naw as we stand here surrounded evil men trying to touche my sister i wont stand for it! that's when things got weird.

if you like this please read on.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**(Tori)**

i looked passed Neco and saw the most handsome man i have ever saw.

"How is that?" i asked Neco. Neco terns around and said, "Oh that would be Skylor he is a son of Zeus, the big 3 aren't supposed to have children because they would powerful."

"Oh well that is understandable I guess." I said when I looked back at him his beautiful sky blue eyes bored in to mine. At first it was weird because no one ever looked at me for a long period of time, but he was. I looked away embarrassed and I heard him laugh so I had to look again. He was still looking at me. I rolled my eyes and looked at Neco "Lets go get some food." "OK" Neco replied.

We walked the the provolone as we walked Skylor ran up to Neco and said "Aren't you going to introduce me to these lovely ladies?"

"No I don't want them to know you" Neco said. "You know we can hear you and we can decide for ourselves," Kitty interjected, "I mean no disrespect to you guys I just don't want one of my sisters falling for a son of Zeus." Then thunder howls in the sky "They mean no disrespect to you father, just me," Skylor said i just rolled my eyes and Kitty laugh.

"What?" Skylor asked but me and Kitty just shook our heads and laugh Neco was laughing as well. Then Skylor got mad and I got hit by lighting that made everyone surround us repeat fight after getting hit. It got me mad so i looked at my brother and sister and we called a force like no other, and that scared everyone then Charon told us to knock it off. Our army disappear because it scared my sister and me. "Oh my gods! Your a centaur! I thought those were myths. Oh, sorry, I forgot again."  
"It's OK Victoria."

"It's Tori sir."

"No need to be formal. I am Charon and that is Dr. D."

"Dr. D is Dionysus the god of wine," Neco said.

"Cool can I have a glass?" I said then Kitty smacked me, "What? i was just joking."

"What ever." Kitty said Skylor and Neco laugh,"It's not funny! She can't hold her liquor."

"I can hold it better then you can" I said, which made Neco, Skylor and I laugh.

"Whatever, do you want me to hurt you?"

"Ladies stop fighting or I am going to get mad," said Dr. D then his eyes began to glow. I took a step back "No need to get testy."

**(Neco)**

I laugh as I saw my sister take a step back because of Dr. D's eyes glowed. " No need to got testy," Tori said.

"Well come on you guys need to eat," I said

" OK" Tori and Kitty said at the same time. As we set, we went to give half of our meal to the Gods. Tori thought it was weird but she did it anyway.

"That is seriously weird, but have fun dad." After dinner we went to the camp fire the Apollo cabin asked someone could sing and Kitty blurted, "Tori can sing." Tori looked frantic, "What are you doing? You now I hate singing in front of people."

"You can do it." kitty just looked her in the eyes, Tori blinked and said, "OK." Then she looked at the Apollo kids and asked, "How about, 'Do you know you'll always be my baby?'"

"Yes," said the kids. She relaxed and started singing

"there i was 10 years old whating in

my room for him to come home

i just know he'd be so mad

though i begged my mother not to

she told my dad there was no denieing

I'd let him down but insted of being angry

he put his arms aroned me and said in the sun light or the rain

brights's nights or dark's day I'll always feel the same way

what ever road you may be on know your never too far gone my love is there

were ever you may be just remember you'll always be my baby

there i was 21, i was so ashamed of what I'd done there

on a country road late one night what stared our so

innocent had crost the line there was no denieing

I'd let god done but insted of being angry he

let his love surround me and i heard in the sun light or the rain

brights nights or dark's day I'll always feel the same way

what ever road you may be on know your never too far gone my love is there

were ever you may be just remember you'll always be my baby

ya, ya, ya ,there he is my little man i am sure he'll get trouble

every naw and then and i pray to god that when he dues I'd

be just as understanding as my father was case the last thing

i want to do is let him dawn so insted of

being angry I'm going to through my arms around him and

say in the sun light or the rain

brights nights or dark's day I'll always feel the same way ya, ya,

what ever road you may be on know your never too far gone my love is there

were ever you may be just remember you'll always be my baby

be my baby"

Everyone was shocked even me. No child of Hades were ever able to sing or play and instruments. Then Tori started laughing from the looks on our faces. Kitty laughed along with her. Then someone in the crowd yelled, "This is impossible no child of Hades has been able to sing in thousands of years."

"Ya, well she can, so get over it." Kitty yelled back. Skylor had just stared at her then out of the blue the fire rose high and dear old dad appeared saying, "Well done my child, I am proud of your voice."

She looked so confused then Kitty screamed, "Who the hell are you?"

"Why I am your father," Hades said. "that sondes so star wars," tori said.

Kitty covers her mouth with her hands and started breathing heavily, saying "Tori, -breathes- I am, -breathes- your father." My sisters and I busted up laughing. And dad looked kind of irritated.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

**(Tori)**

i looked passed neco and saw the most handsome man i have ever saw. "How is that?" i asked neco. Neco terns around and said " Oh that would be Skylor he is a son of Zuas, the big 3 arnt supposed to have children because they would powerful." "Oh well that is understandable i guess." i said when i looked back at him his beautiful sky blue eyes bored in to mine. At first it was weird because no one ever looked at me for a long period of time, but he was. I looked away embarrassed and i heard him laugh so i had to look agine. He was still looking at me. I rolled my eyes and looked at Neco "lets go get some food." "OK" Neco we walked the the provolone as we walked Skylor ran up to neco and said "aren't you going to introduce me to this lovely ladies?" "no i don't want then to now you" neco said "you now we can hear you and we can decide for ourselves." kitty said " i mean no disrespect to you guys i just don't want one of my sisters falling for a son of Zeus." Then thunder howls in the sky " they mean do disrespect to you father just me" skylor said i just rolled my eyes and kitty laught. "What?."Skylor asked but me and kitty just shook our heads and laught Neco was laughing as well and then Skylor got mad and i got hire by lighting that made everyone surround us saying fight after getting hit it got me mad so i looked at my brother and sister and we called a force like no other, and that scared everyone then Charon told us to noke it of and our army disappear because it scared my sister ad me"Oh my gods your a centaur i thought those were myths, oh sorry i forgot agine." "it is OK Victoria." "its tori sir." "no need to be formal i am Charon and that is Dr. D " "Dr. D is Dionysus the god of wine" neco said. "cool can i have a glass?" i said then kitty smacked me " what? i was just joking." "what ever." kitty said Skylor and neco laught " its not funny she cant hold her licker"kitty said "i can hold it better then you can" i said which made neco,Skylor and me laugh "what ever do you me to hart you?" " lady stop fighting or i am going to get mad." said Dr. D then his eyes began to glow. I took a step back " no need to get testy."

**(Neco)**

I laught as i saw my sister tack a step back because of Dr. D's eyes glowed. " No need to got testy" tori said " well come on you guys need to eat" i said " OK" tori and kitty said at the same time. As we set we when and gave half our meal to the gods tori thought it was weird but she did it anyway. "That is seriously weird, but have fun dad." after dinner we went to the camp fire the Apollo cabin asked someone could sing and kitty said "tori can sing." tori looked frantic "what are you doing? you now i hate singing in front of people." you can do it." kitty just looked her in the eyes, tori blinked and said "OK" then she looked at the Apollo kids and asked " do you know you'll always be my baby?" "yes" said the kid then she relaxed and started singing

"there i was 10 years old whating in

my room for him to come home

i just know he'd be so mad

though i begged my mother not to

she told my dad there was no denieing

I'd let him down but insted of being angry

he put his arms aroned me and said in the sun light or the rain

brights's nights or dark's day I'll always feel the same way

what ever road you may be on know your never too far gone my love is there

were ever you may be just remember you'll always be my baby

there i was 21, i was so ashamed of what I'd done there

on a country road late one night what stared our so

innocent had crost the line there was no denieing

I'd let god done but insted of being angry he

let his love surround me and i heard in the sun light or the rain

brights nights or dark's day I'll always feel the same way

what ever road you may be on know your never too far gone my love is there

were ever you may be just remember you'll always be my baby

ya, ya, ya ,there he is my little man i am sure he'll get trouble

every naw and then and i pray to god that when he dues I'd

be just as understanding as my father was case the last thing

i want to do is let him dawn so insted of

being angry I'm going to through my arms around him and

say in the sun light or the rain

brights nights or dark's day I'll always feel the same way ya, ya,

what ever road you may be on know your never too far gone my love is there

were ever you may be just remember you'll always be my baby

be my baby"

every one was shocked even me. No child of Hades were ever able to sing or play and instermintes. then

tori started laughing from the looks on our faces kitty laught along with her then someone said "this is impossible no child of Hades has been able to sing in thousands of years" "ya well she can, get over it " kitty said Skylor had just stared at her then out of the blue the fire rose high and dear old dad apered saying "well done my child i am proud of your voice" she looked so confused then kitty said " how the hell are you?" " why i am your father" Hades said " that sondes so star wars" tori said "ya it kinda dues dad " i said he looked like he was getting irritated


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

**(kitty)**

"So your our dad" i said "Cool now you can get to now us" tori just stared at me giving me the (what the hell) look. "What?" i asked her "You have some serous head troma or something?" "why?" I asked "because what you 1ust said is something someone related to me would never say. Ever." "so just because we are twines dues not mean i cant act on my own" then tori hit me and we were rolling on the floor as everyone was shocked just unwatched. Skylor went to intervene but neco just shook his head and said "let them fight it out" as we fought our father laugh which made tori freak out, she screamed, i laught. i got hit, agine! it is getting annoying. "will you stop that!" " no you are making me angry" "well we all should go to bed." said Charon "OK" me, kitty, neco and Skylor said at the same time. naw that was weird. Me,Neco and tori when to our cabin it was black with sculls and sculitens all over with a fire burning in the black harth so we can speck to our father. yipe! I turned to see tori she was looking into the fire then she asked me "if our father is the god of the underworld why did he not help her...why?" "i don't know tori...i don't know" i said. Neco asked me "whats wrong?" "our mother died of cancer when we were younger it was hard we ended up living with our grandma because the Cortes system couldn't find our father,and naw here he is i guess she cant handle it right naw she just needs time." neco had a thought fall face then out of the blue he hugs tori she had a shocked look on her face it made me laugh "whats that face for tori? its not like he had coodeys" i teased "whatever" she said sniffling "lets get to bed" "all right" me and neco said at the sometime. that's getting weirder and weirder.

**(Tori)**

the next day was the strangest day that nether me or my sister have ever had, there was breakfast in the povilon, the archery, then sword fighting, which to my surprise i was good at it, then it got weird Skylor asked me to take a walk with him when he took me into the woods I stopped and said "what is it that you want Skylor?" he thought for a moment then pushed me up against a tree and he said "i want you" but the look in his eyes told me he was just playing "what ever get off me you buffoon" I said as I pushed him off me and laught "naw what do you really want?" "OK, OK I just wanted to talk with out your brother bothering us" he said "uh, you are the strangers boy I have ever met I'm going to go lesson to music naw" I said as I trend and put my headphones in and terns on mama Mia "does your mother now as loud as mt iPod would allow and ran. I automatic went to kitty and garbed her arm and said we need to talk but what I didn't now that neco was there and said "what happen?" I looked at him and said nothing then I trend to ran for the cabin.

**(neco)**

kitty and me were talking then tori came running up and said to kitty "we need to talk naw" she had this strange look on her face so I asked "what happened" she just looked at me then trend to ran for the cabin then she stopped short because she say some girl then she and kitty screamed "summer!" and ran for her they hugged for a moment then summer,kitty and tori go "were summer, tori, kat" s4mmer and tori go "I'm tall"kitty says "I'm tiny" together they go "and were best of friends and were going to rock this place!" "i cant believe you too are here I just got picked up this is wired" summer said then we all say what we were waiting for..Zeus has a daughter then tori screamed agine because Skylor was right behind her and said "oh son of a bitch"witch scared her then summer gets in his face saying "what the hell is that sposto mean?""nothing I'm your half brother Skylor" he said then summer got this look and all of a sudden she ran for the Zeus cabin and tori and kitty were right behind her me and Skylor followed them and summer locked the door and tori said "what are we going to do?" that kitty goes "`chiquitita tell me whats wrong

tori:i have never seen such sorrow

both:in your eyes

tori:i hate to see you like...this

kitty: there is no way you can deny it

both: I can see that you that you're oh, so sad, so quiet

chiquitita, tell me the truth I'm a shoulder you can cry on

your best friend I'm the one you must rely on you were

always sure of yourself Naw I see you've broken a feather

I hope we can patch it up together

chiquitita, yo4 and I know Haw the heartaches come and they go

and the scars, they're leaving you'll be dancing once agine and the

pain will end you will have no time for grieving chiquitita,you and I cry

but the sun is still in the sky and shining above you let me hear you sing once more like you did before sing a new song,chiquitita

summer: try once more like I did before sing a new song"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4**

**(summer)**

after hearing them sing that old song I grabbed them and pulled them into my cabin

and said "what the fuck was that? Why would you too sing that here?" and tori of cores says "its the song we sing when one of us are upset, so whats wrong?" I had to tell them " its my mom she in the hospital agine the cancers back" "oh summer we're sorry summer we now what it's like lets hope the treatments work this time OK?" then the door gets yoked off its hinges by Neco ans Skylor they were aperintly "wired" about us. But we continued our conversation and I got to the dome and gloom stage of everyth5ng and tori said "whats going on here our summer and out no way what happened to you?" " I grew up" then grow back down agine" both kitty and tori: "screw then if they cant take a joke

you can dance you can jive having the time of your life oh ho see that girl watch that seen dig in the dancing queen Friday night and the lights are low looking out for a place to go where they play the right music

tori: getting in the swing

kitty: you come to look for a king

tori: anybody could be that guy

both:night is young and the music's high

with a bit of rock music everything is fine

you're in the mood for a dance and when you get the chance

all of us: you are the dancing queen young and sweet only 17

dancing queen

feel the beat from the tambourine oh,yeah

you can dance

you can jive

having the time of your life oow

see that girl watch that seen

dig in the dancing queen

summer:you"re a teaser you turn them on

leave them burning and then your gone

all girls: looking out for a another anyone will do you in the mood for a dance

and when y6u get the chance you are the dancing queen young and sweet only 17 dancing queen

feel the beat of the tambourine oh, yeah

you can dance

you can jive

having the time of you're life

see that girl watch that seen

dig in the dancing queen

dig in the dancing queen

you can dance

you can jive

having the time of your life

oh wo see that girl watch that seen

dig in the dancing queen"

tori said "naw that's the summer I know"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5**

**(Tori)**

"naw thats the summer I now" I said smiling kitty said "yeah it is" we looked at the boys they were just staring at us like we were crazy I thought it was funny so I ended up laughing out loud. So kitty and summer liked at me and asked "do we get to hear the joke?" I though for a moment and said "no" kitty said "fine be that way"and made a dramatic exit me and summer just rolled our eyes. "This all ways happens" I said to the boys "oh" Neco and Skylor said at the same time. "OK that is get wired I swear if you keep doing that I am going to hit you guys" I said and neco just rolled his eyes. Then the dinner bell sounded so me and neco went to get kitty. When we got there everyone was staring at us I looked at neco to see if we had done something wrong but he just shock his head to tell me we didn't. I saw summer look awkward to be alone with Skylor I laught at her and she just glared at me. After giving half our meal to the gods (which is still wired) when me, neco and kitty were eating I noticed that Skylor was staring at me but this time I'm not the only one how noticed neco sent him the "back off my sister" look which made me and kitty laugh then I noticed that Leo from the Hephaestus cabin I looked at kat and smiled she gave me the "what?" look but I just keep smiling I thing it would be nice if she got a boy in her life and I know she would say the same thing about me if I don't find one my self I'm afraid she will do it for me. Then we went to the camp fire I got asked to sing agine and kat nudged me to go for it so I said "yeah I geass I can sing agine can you play my heart cant tell you no?" one of the Apollo kids said ya. So I got ready to sing. (Music starts)

" I don't want you to come round her no more

I beg you for mercy, you don't know haw strong my weakness is

or haw much it hurts me, cause when you say its over with her

I want to believe its true so I let you in knowing tomorrow I'm guna wake up missing you, wake up missing you when the one you loves in love with someone else. Don't you know its tourcher I mean its a living hell no

mater haw I try to convince myself this time I wont loss control wanna look in your blue eyes and suddenly my heart cant tell you no,

I don't want you calling me up no more saying you need me

Your crazy if you think just half you love could ever please me

still I want to hold you touch you when you look at me that way

its only once you motion you got to stay away from me,

stay away from me, cases when the one you loves in love with someone else. Don't you know its tourcher I mean its a living hell no mater haw I try to convince myself this time I wont loss control wanna look in your sad eyes and suddenly my heart cant tell you no, and suddenly my heart cant tell you no!,

I don't want you to come round her no more I beg you for mercy,when the one you loves in love with someone else. Don't you know its tourcher I mean its a living hell , living hell! Don't you know its tourcher I mean its a living hell" the hole time I sang that song I was looking at Skylor.


	7. Author's note

**Author's note **

I would love to have some help with chapter 6 so plez send me reviews soon and tell me what u think of the thought to kitty and Leo getting together

reviews

thank for reading

pinkrose13


End file.
